<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haruki is trans fuck you by monodramatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663716">haruki is trans fuck you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic'>monodramatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Trans Male Character, haruki is trans and i refuse to accept any other reality, this is just 1.2k of pure self indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands pushing Haruki’s cardigan off his shoulders and dropping it in a messy pile on the floor, sliding up his shirt to ghost over his ribs and the raised scars underneath his pecs, slipping down to grab his ass through his jeans; lips and teeth on every bit of bare skin Akihiko can reach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>haruki is trans fuck you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically i just wrote this bc this fandom needs more trans content, and yall know this is the stuff i live to write</p><p>sorry ive been mostly absent! school and work have been taking a lot out of me and ive been completely starved for inspiration. i wrote like 400 words of this after having just woken up at 4:30 in the morning so blame my sleepy brain for any inconsistencies or typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When we get home, I wanna suck your cock.”</p><p>He says it in the middle of their smoke break. Leans in to whisper it into Haruki’s ear. It leaves Haruki uncomfortably wet and hard in his pants, throwing off his rhythm for the remaining hour and a half of practice. Ritsuka notices his mind wandering and comments on it a few times — well, more than a few — before making the executive decision to end practice half an hour early. If Haruki isn’t gonna lead, someone has to. He half expects Mafuyu to complain, or question it, but maybe their youngest knows a little more than he’s letting on.</p><p>And of course Akihiko insists on one last cigarette before they head home. He’s doing this on purpose. He has to be. And Haruki can’t even blame Akihiko for it, he can only chastise himself for making it so easy to push his buttons. Aki takes his sweet time finishing his cigarette, barely even sparing a glance at Haruki — and he keeps the same attitude for their drive home, plugging in his headphones and busying himself with something on his phone.</p><p>Even he can only keep the disinterested act up so long though, and he has his hands and lips all over the bassist as soon as the door clicks shut behind them. Hands pushing Haruki’s cardigan off his shoulders and dropping it in a messy pile on the floor, sliding up his shirt to ghost over his ribs and the raised scars underneath his pecs, slipping down to grab his ass through his jeans; lips and teeth on every bit of bare skin Akihiko can reach. It’s times like this Haruki is grateful he decided to grow his hair back out; it’s long enough now that he can wear it down to hide <em> most </em> of the marks he’ll be nursing for the next few days.</p><p>They break apart just long enough to get each other’s shirts off and kick off their shoes before their lips lock back together, and Haruki takes his turn to let his hands wander. Dragging slowly up his abs, cupping at Akihiko’s much larger pecs -- he takes a quick moment to gently twist the barbell in Akihiko’s nipple, feeling rather than hearing his boyfriend groan in response. Akihiko has busied himself with taking down Haruki’s hair and trying (with mixed results) to guide him towards the bed.</p><p>They collapse onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and laughs, breaking apart from their kiss to press their foreheads together and take a moment to catch their breath. Akihiko brings his hand up to cup Haruki’s cheek, and Haruki slips his eyes shut and leans into the touch, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to the meat of Akihiko’s palm.</p><p>“You good, babe?”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>Akihiko slots their lips together again, this time much more gently, before rearranging Haruki so his head is against the pillows and he’s laying comfortably on his back. He settles himself between Haruki’s slightly spread legs and runs a hand down his waist one last time before getting to work on his pants. He loves when Haruki wears tight jeans like these. He really does. But <em> fuck </em> they take so long to get off. He gets Haruki’s pants and underwear about halfway down his thighs before he decides that’s gonna have to be good enough.</p><p>“Aki, you don’t have to—“ but Haruki gets interrupted by his own choked-off moan as his boyfriend circles his lips around his cock and sucks. Hard. It’s been a long time since he’s had a mouth on him like this, and the feeling of Akihiko’s tongue ring against the underside of his cock is something completely new. The unfamiliar sensation makes him squirm a bit, but it’s not at all unpleasant. Quite the opposite, really.</p><p>He’s started chewing on his lip in a thinly veiled effort to stop himself from moaning out loud, but Akihiko has gotten very good at pulling all manner of embarrassing noises out of him. The sound of his own voice makes his face feel like it’s on fire and he’s glad Akihiko has his mouth busy so he isn’t getting showered with praise like usual. He’s sure he would just melt into a sticky mess on their sheets and have to be scraped off later.</p><p>Haruki vaguely registers a faint clicking sound, and it takes another second to process that it’s the sound of steel barbells clicking together as his boyfriend touches himself. The thought that Akihiko is getting off on this does wonders to spur him on and he has to slap a hand over his mouth in a further attempt to keep himself quiet. It’s not really working, but he can pretend. Akihiko has started moaning against his cock, sending vibrations up into him that make his toes curl, and that sure as hell isn’t helping.</p><p>Once Akihiko slips in his fingers — with very little resistance thanks to how aroused his boyfriend is — Haruki knows he’s a goner. Aki’s thick fingers curling inside him along with the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth has him chewing hard on the back of his hand to muffle his whines and grinding his cunt against Akihiko’s mouth. His feeble attempt at not pulling his boyfriend closer has all but failed; he’s got his other hand on the back of Akihiko’s head, holding him firmly in place.</p><p>The mixed sensations are just this side of overwhelming, but sex with Akihiko nearly always is. Haruki has come to expect it. To yearn for it, even. He knows it would only take one word for Akihiko to slow down or stop entirely, and they’ve worked hard to build up to that. By this point Haruki is more than okay being a little overwhelmed every now and again.</p><p>He feels Akihiko’s tongue ring catch on the hood of his cock and before he knows it, he’s letting go. Rolling his hips up and whining loudly into the back of his hand as sparks fly behind his closed eyelids. All his muscles go tense and he knows he’s probably squeezing the life out of his boyfriend, but right now he just can’t be bothered to care. He’ll apologize later. Maybe.</p><p>The next thing he’s aware of is the feeling of soft kisses against his lower stomach and a gentle hand running up and down his hip. He opens his eyes to see Akihiko nuzzle into his happy trail, and he runs a hand through short bleached hair to signal that he’s back down to earth. Akihiko flicks his eyes up and he looks maybe a little <em> too </em> satisfied with himself, but Haruki only has so much energy in his boneless body, and wiping that stupid smirk off Akihiko’s face is not one of his priorities right now.</p><p>“Hey. C’mere.”</p><p>Kisses, however, are definitely one of his priorities. He doesn’t trust himself to form complete sentences, but luckily Akihiko seems to get what he’s going for. He hikes up Haruki’s pants and underwear -- they’re <em> much </em> easier to put on than they are to take off -- before crawling up on the bed to indulge in some lazy kisses.</p><p>Eventually they’ll have to get up. Make some dinner, get on with the rest of their night, that sort of thing. But that’s a problem for the future, even if that future is only 20 minutes away. For now they’re more than happy just like this. Legs tangled together, trading kisses and smiles and laughs.</p><p>It took a long time to get here, but it was well worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>